A Fairy's Adventure
by jasminedazz
Summary: Sequel to 'The Fairy Girl'. Yui's mentor Saishono informs her in her inner world that she needs to get four keys that will help her complete her individual forms and finish her advanced training but she also says the keys will test her according to the qualities they represent. Will Yui be able to get the keys? What fate awaits her and everyone else? Read to find out
1. Prologue

**I know I am VERY late in releasing this much awaited sequel but I'm glad to say you guys don't have to wait anymore and the sequel to my FT fanfic is here! :D  
>Thanks to all my readers who wanted this sequel and to the readers who are new to the story not reading the previous story won't leave you reeling as to what will happen in this story but if you read the previous story you will understand the emotions the characters go through better ^^<br>SO let's not dawdle any further and here is the first installment of the story enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>_

A slow grin spread on the prisoner's face as he saw his guards leave for their shift. He turned himself into shadows and created a shadow duplicate of himself and placed a bit of his aura into the duplicate he created. The shadow duplicate smiled eerily.

"Perfect…the first part of my plan has been smoothly carried out" he said.

"I shall take care of the rest you can leave" the duplicate spoke.

The man nodded and left in his shadow form with his duplicate smirking at the escape. The guards who came for the next shift noticed absolutely nothing as a shadow slinked past them.

"_To think I've been reduced to such a state…I will get my revenge"_

Once outside the man made a part of his shadow break off. The broken aura pulsated.

"You will go and fuse with my daughter. You will control her subconscious and get her close to that girl so that her powers will be left in their current state. I will recover soon and return to take my revenge…buy me some time till then" the man ordered his aura and left in the opposite direction.

The aura flew past trees in immense speed till it reached the girl it was supposed to fuse with. Without the knowledge of the man standing next to the girl it fused in completely with her subconscious.

"Hime sama we need to get back" the man said hoping he could persuade her.

"Yes we need to get back…and I have some important work to finish" the girl said her eyes flashing purple.

Though the man was surprised she had agreed quickly he did nothing but nod and follow the girl.

-2 years later at the guild-

"_This was where I could find her" _the girl thought to herself with the man standing behind her. Then she noticed a boy with pink hair with his hands engulfed in fire standing ready to fight a girl with long black hair and flaming wings with her hands also encased in fire.

"_That should be the famous Salamander of Fairy Tail and she must be Yui Fayette. I finally found you…"_

"Hime sama what is the work that you need to do?" he questioned.

"Don't question me. Just follow my orders like you're supposed to" the girl said her eyes flashing purple beneath her hood.

The man though surprised at her behavior showed no signs of talking back, "yes Hime sama".

Suddenly Yui had fainted.

"Yui…shit she fainted" Natsu said carrying the girl into the infirmary. Another boy with raven hair entered the guild hall just when Natsu was taking her to the infirmary.

"HELP NEEDED!" Natsu screamed. A young girl of about twelve with blue hair immediately came to see what was wrong. She checked Yui's head first and smiled,

"Nothing to worry, Yui nee is just in her inner world" she said smiling at everyone. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jeez why doesn't she give a warning before fainting like that" Natsu said sulking, the others giggled at his childishness. The boy who had entered sat beside her bed holding her hand in his.

The girl noticed the boy had a tender smile on his face and her eyes narrowed.

"_Inner world…so that was how she unlocked her true powers…I can't let her get anymore stronger" _

"Hime sama what are we doing here?" the man next to her questioned.

"I said don't question me" the girl lashed out and narrowed her eyes at the sleeping Yui. The man went quiet after her outburst.

A small ball of purple energy formed in the girl's hand. She broke it into many tiny micro particles and sent it into Yui's body. Since the particles weren't visible to the naked human eye no one noticed the particles entering Yui's body.

The girl narrowed her eyes willing Yui to wake up to see if her spell had worked or not.

-In the infirmary-

Yui woke up feeling strangely tired. The girl outside watched as Yui smiled at the boy sitting next to her.

"Gray" she said smiling with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"_So his name was Gray" _the girl thought looking at the two of them.

Gray was sitting next to her with a soft smile on his face.

"Welcome back beautiful" he said smiling and squeezing her hand. She blushed,

"Thanks Gray"

The two teenagers walked back into the guild hall hand in hand. The girl tightened her fist and frowned,

"_Did the spell not work?"_

"Want to finish the fight Yui?" Natsu questioned. Yui shook her head forcing a smile,

"Not today Natsu, maybe another day"

Gray noticed that she was forcing herself to smile at him and he carried her bridal style out. The girl watching from outside smirked seeing through Yui's strained smile.

"G-Gray what are you doing?" Yui asked turning a little pink. Gray said nothing and walked out without a word with her in his arms. Yui was a little shocked that he said nothing.

When they both reached the grassy area close to the guild Gray made her sit down.

"What did that lady tell you? Why do you look so tired?" he asked. Yui sighed,

'_So this was what that was'_ she thought to herself before smiling at him.

The girl frowned, _"what lady is he talking about?"_

Not knowing that they were being watched Yui explained everything Saishono had told her in detail. Gray's eyes were becoming wider with every word she said.

"_Keys to summon dragons?"_ the girl thought her lips forming a tight line.

"That lady really does not have any idea on what those tests are?" Gray said looking suspicious. Yui shook her head,

"That's what she told me"

Gray sighed,

"First Minikui and now a quest for finding keys to summon dragons and not to mention each key having its own test, you seem to have a knack for trouble Yui"

Yui held his hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry Gray, nothing will happen to me, I have a lot of people around me who care about me, I have you by my side Gray, I don't need anything more than this"

Gray smiled tenderly at her and she smiled back.

The two teenagers stood to go back to the guild and she suddenly winced in pain.

"Yui what's wrong?" Gray asked growing concerned. Yui shook her head,

"I don't know Gray, ever since I woke up I feel strangely tired like I have been training for a month without food or sleep" Gray frowned.

"_My spell will never fail it has worked beautifully" _ the girl thought to herself smirking, _"and that was quite a lot of information I know…I have to act fast"_

"Then it's best if you go back home and sleep for today" Gray said to her.

"_That's right sleep, keep feeling tired and leave your elements in their current state"_

Yui nodded and Gray carried her back to the guild to tell Danzo and Ushina what had happened but she had already fallen asleep in his arms.

"_That's right, I will make sure from today that you don't strengthen your elements any further because could mean trouble for me. You will not complete your individual forms Yui…I will make sure of that"_

The girl watched Yui and Gray enter the guild before walking away. The man followed her looking confused.

"_Yui Fayette you will pay for what you did to my father. I will break you right from the inside and destroy you"._

"Hime sama…"

"Our work here has ended for today. From tomorrow I will be leaving at dawn and will be back only at night or I might not come back at all till my work is over. You will make sure everything stays as it was at home. I do not want you following me all around as it will be a hassle for me to achieve my goal. I might make you investigate few things later on and you will meet me at the place and time I specify but that will come later. For now you will do as ordered. Is that understood?" the girl asked her eyes flashing purple beneath her hood.

The man was confused at the girl's strange behavior but nodded.

"I will do as you wish Hime sama".

The man followed the girl back to their mansion. She dismissed him and went into her room,

"Looks like I have a lot to accomplish in a short time" she thought to herself sighing and falling on the bed before sleeping soundly…

* * *

><p><strong>BANG! There ends the prologue :3<br>So…what is going to happen to our beloved Fairy Tail? Keep reading the story to find out ;)  
>Until next time adios amigos :D<strong>


	2. The Two Newcomers

**Here comes the next chapter :3  
>I hope you guys are enjoying the sequel so far ^^<br>Have fun ^^**

* * *

><p>The birds chirped loudly and the sun shone brightly making Yui yawn and open her sleepy eyes. She sat up and stretched before smiling contently.<p>

"What a beautiful morning" she whispered to herself as she looked out of the window and went to stand next to it. To her surprise she saw Gray stand below and grin at her. Her eyes widened,

"Morning sleepyhead" he said chuckling. She pouted,

"Give me twenty minutes, I'll be out" she replied back and quickly entered the washroom to shower and change her clothes.

"Yui aren't you going to have your breakfast?" Ushina called out keeping the plate on the table.

"Coming Mama" Yui called out as she closed her bedroom door and came downstairs.

"Morning Mama Papa" she said smiling brightly as she hugged both of them.

Danzo hugged her back and kissed her forehead,

"Morning sweetheart"

Yui ate her breakfast as quickly as she could and hurried out. Ushina raised an eyebrow,

"What's the hurry sweetheart?" she asked.

Yui tiptoed and whispered in Ushina's ear that Gray was waiting outside for her. Ushina giggled and nodded. Danzo raised an eyebrow,

"What is it?"

"Nothing" Ushina said in a singsong voice as Yui went out her cheeks pink. Gray met her halfway out and the two walked together hand in hand towards the guild.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wound his arm around her waist as they walked towards the guild.

-Half an hour later-

The couple soon reached the guild and walked through the guild hall doors. Lucy and Levy waved to her as soon as they saw her,

"Yu chan!"

Yui smiled and waved back. Gray saw Natsu and the two of them walked in opposite directions with Yui walking towards the girls and Gray walked towards Natsu. Yui soon joined the two excited girls,

"Hello Lu chan Levy chan" she said greeting them.

The boys were already engaged in their usual brawl and the girls were giggling amongst themselves listening to Lucy talking about her landlady's weird ways. Yui felt a flutter and closed her eyes and concentrated. She had just learned the way to go to her inner world without losing her conscious.

-In her inner world-

"_You're slacking off Yui" Saishono said disapprovingly as soon as Yui entered. Yui grinned sheepishly,_

"_I just enter and you start Saishono. I was just taking a little break" Yui said scratching the back of her head._

_Saishono sighed, _

"_You have to master integrating your elements. You can only integrate ice and earth skillfully. You need to learn to integrate the others too. Your elemental attacks at Minikui gave you that much damage only because you hadn't mastered integrating your elements" she said frowning._

_Yui stepped up to her and straightened her frown lines,_

"_Don't frown and destroy that pretty face of mine. You look a lot like me you know?" Yui said giggling, Saishono giggled despite herself._

_Yui grinned happy that Saishono returned to her good spirits._

"_I'll train to master integrating them I promise. Please don't worry yourself alright?" _

_Saishono smiled at her and nodded. Yui smiled back and left her inner world._

-Back at the guild-

When Yui opened her eyes she saw Lucy and Levy staring at her frowning. She blinked in confusion,

"What happened?" she asked looking confused.

"Yu chan is back minna" Levy said. A collective sigh of relief could be heard.

"Warn us ahead will you Yui! We were worried when you didn't respond even when Natsu threw a flaming chair at your head"

"Natsu did what" Yui said her voice dangerously low and stared at Natsu her eyes narrowed. Lucy and Levy smirked, Natsu seemed pale.

"I aimed it at ice princess not you Yui. He was the one who deflected it to you" he said pointing at Gray.

It was Gray's turn to turn pale, "what the hell Natsu stop lying"

"You wanna go ice princess?"

"You bet flame brain"

The two stood head butting and Yui got up from her stool a dangerous aura around her. She walked towards the two and hit them in the head with her fists covered in fire and ice.

"OW BLOODY HELL" Natsu said holding his head,

"Damn it when did you learn to conjure two different elements separately" Gray said rubbing his head.

"Oh some time ago" Yui said smirking "and you Natsu if you two dare to throw anything at me again I will pull your brains out" she warned her eyes ablaze.

The two boys hugged each other on the floor their faces white. She turned satisfied and walked back to the bar a bright smile on her face. The others seemed vary,

"She could easily pass of as the next Erza or Mira" people murmured.

"Ehehe that was something Yu chan" Lucy said an awkward smile on her face.

Yui grinned, "I know right"

The girls started their small talk again with Lucy narrating what had happened at one of the dates Natsu had taken her to. Yui frowned as she thought Saishono had said earlier.

_"Integrating my elements…"_

The guild hall doors opened and a cloaked figure stepped through. Everyone turned towards the newcomer.

The figure removed the hood to reveal a beautiful girl with dark blue hair and honey colored eyes.

"Woah…she is pretty"

Voices murmured all around her. She smiled brightly and walked towards Mira.

"Hello Mira san I want to join the guild. Can I have the guild stamp stamped on me?" she asked her smile bright. Mira smiled back,

"Of course if Master approves I will. He is in his room upstairs go ahead and talk to him"

The girl looked surprised but quickly turned it into a smile.

"Alright"

She came back down a few minutes later and smiled at Mira again,

"Master approved me to be a recruit. Please stamp me" she said smiling; Mira was surprised that she came down quite quickly but she said nothing and took out the stamp.

"Where do you want it?" she asked.

The girl removed her cloak to reveal her wearing a black and red midriff top and a black miniskirt with thigh high boots. Her back length dark blue hair was loose and fell in waves. She really was very pretty. She flicked her hair smiling as she pointed to the left lower side of her stomach.

"Here"

Mira nodded and stamped her where she wanted it. The mark glowed black and came out grey in color.

"This is the first time we have had a member with a mark of this color" Makarov thought frowning and watching from above.

The entire guild erupted and welcomed the new girl.

"Hello my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a celestial mage and also part of fairy tail what's your name?" Lucy asked kindly,

The girl had a smile as she looked at Lucy,

"My name is Miana Yora and I'm a fire manipulating mage" she said easily producing a swirl of flames and twirling it around her body before making it disappear.

"Woah that was one amazing manipulation" Lucy said looking at Miana in awe.

"Of course it is" Miana said giggling.

She turned around and watched her honey colored eyes shining as the other members introduced themselves to her.

Yui watched the new girl with her eyebrow raised. The new girl noticed her and grinned.

"Hello I'm Miana Yora what's your name?" she asked easily. Yui blinked,

"Ah hello I'm Yui Fay- erm Dreya" Yui said smiling back at her as she remembered to say her real surname.

The girl's eyes narrowed but she quickly smiled at her.

"Can we be friends?" she asked smiling. Yui smiled back smiling at her naive nature,

"Of course" she said smiling.

Miana smiled and hooked her arm through Yui's arm and smiled brightly at her.

Yui giggled and the two girls walked back to the bar and joined Lucy and Levy.

The boys stared at her their mouth agape.

Gray and Natsu were bonked on the head by Erza who had come back from her solo mission.

"You boys have your own girls don't gape at her like that" she said her eyes murderous. The two boys shook in their spots and nodded. Erza walked over to where the girls were.

"Hello I'm Erza Scarlet and you must be a new recruit?" Erza said looking at Miana,

"Yes I am my name is Miana Yora" she said nodding.

Erza smiled at her, "welcome to our guild"

"Thank you" Miana said smiling.

"It feels like I have known from a long time before though" Erza said smiling,

"I feel the same too" Miana said smiling back.

The girls had their conversation interrupted when the guild hall gates were opened again and another figure entered. Miana's eyes narrowed,

"I have a bad feeling about that guy…" she mumbled. Erza raised an eyebrow.

This guy wasn't cloaked and had a look of indifference. He had short dark brown hair and soft grey colored eyes. His outfit consisted of a white button down shirt and faded brown pants. He had a single gold chain on his neck with a heart shaped pendant. He walked up to Mira,

"Greetings, may I know where your guild master is?" he smiled as usual,

"He is in the second floor in his room" she said smiling.

The guy nodded not speaking further and went to the second floor of the guild.

"Woah…he seems so cold"

"I doubt master would agree for him to be a recruit"

The guy came down a few minutes later and walked up to Mira.

"Can I have guild stamp stamped on me please?"

"Of course where would you like it?"

"My left shoulder" the guy said pulling up his sleeves on the left side to show Mira his left shoulder.

Mira stamped his shoulder and the stamp glowed white and came out a very dark blue color.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail" Mira said smiling. The guy looked at his shoulder,

_"Good the color didn't betray me"_ he thought to himself.

"Thank you" he said looking up at the white haired beauty. Mira smiled brightly back.

"Hello I'm Erza Scarlet welcome to Fairy Tail. What is your name?"

"Hello I'm Ichiru Akaike and thank you. I would appreciate it if the others wouldn't do the same as you and I prefer to be left alone" he said walking away to sit at a lone table.

Yui blinked as she got good vibes from the guy. She unhooked her arms from Miana and walked up to the guy.

"You said your name was Ichiru Akaike right?" Yui said sitting next to him.

The guy sighed and nodded. Lucy soon came to join the two of them.

"I'm Yui Dreya" Yui said smiling at him.

"And I'm Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet you"

Ichiru looked at the two girls and sighed.

"Ah I'm Ichiru Akaike nice to meet you too"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel the fire dragon slayer Natsu. What's your magic?" Natsu came his classic grin in place.

Ichiru sighed, "I'm a wind magic user"

Yui grinned, "Wind is one of my elements too"

Ichiru raised an eyebrow,

"Really?" he asked becoming mildly interested. Yui nodded smiling.

"Interesting. What magic do you possess I see a key strapped on your hip" he asked eyeing the key on Yui's waist.

"Mine is elementary guardian fairy magic. I can control fire, wind, earth and ice" she said smiling.

"And you" he asked looking at Lucy. Lucy smiled,

"I'm a celestial mage"

"And I'm an ice mage. My name is Gray Fullbuster" Gray said joining them. An aura of anger emanated out of Ichiru,

"I clearly remember mentioning wanting to be left alone and that I hate crowds" Ichiru said his eyes flashing,

The two boys moved away at once,

"Creepy" Natsu commented as they walked away. Ichiru sighed, Yui giggled.

"Friends?" she said holding out her hand, Ichiru reluctantly shook it.

"Ah…"

Lucy held out her hand as soon as Yui let go, Ichiru raised an eyebrow but shook her hand. Lucy beamed.

"Want to join us for a drink?" she asked, Ichiru shook his head.

"I'm going to go on a mission" he said getting up and heading to the mission board.

"It's alright, I'm sure he'll come around Lu chan don't make such a sad face" Yui said poking her cheek and giggling. Lucy pouted.

The two girls walked back to the bar and joined Levy and Miana.

"So mean Yui you left me to talk to him" Miana said pouting, Yui smiled.

"I didn't leave you Miana I just went to say hi to the new recruit"

"Even so" Miana said not wanting to let it go. Yui sighed and looked at Mira,

"Mira nee can I have a chilled strawberry milkshake please?"

"Oh my usual drink too Mira san"

Mira nodded, "right away you two"

"Oh can I have a chilled strawberry milkshake too?" Miana said looking at Mira,

Mira nodded smiling,

"Of course"

Ichiru narrowed his eyes and touched his pendant as he looked at Miana. He randomly took a mission from the board and headed to Mira.

"I'll take this mission" he said to Mira.

Mira's eyes widened, "you can't go on this alone Ichiru take someone with you"

Ichiru shook his head, "I reall-"

"I'll go with him then" Yui said smiling. Ichiru raised an eyebrow but said nothing and nodded sighing. Yui grinned. Lucy and Levy smiled at the two of them.

"All the best Yu chan"

"Thanks Lu chan Levy chan" Yui said smiling.

"Well let's get going" Ichiru said rolling his sleeves back down and walking ahead.

"Ah wait up" Yui said catching up to him, "oh I need to inform my parents about going. Is it alright if we could stop by my house?"

He nodded, "as long as it's fast"

"Done" Yui said grinning.

"Yui" Gray called out, Yui stopped and turned. Ichiru raised an eyebrow and looked back.

"What is it Gray?" Yui asked looking at him. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. She turned a bit pink,

"Stay safe alright?" he said smiling, Yui nodded smiling and kissed his cheek before running to catch up with Ichiru who started walking again. Gray waved to her his cheeks a bit pink.

-Few minutes later-

"Ah this is my house. Come in if you'd like" Yui said smiling, he nodded.

"Tadaima" Yui entered. Ushina looked at her and Ichiru,

"O kaeri Yui and who is this boy?" Ushina asked coming out of the kitchen wiping her hands on the apron as she removed it.

"He joined Fairy Tail today Mama. We both are going on a mission" Yui said hugging Ushina.

Ushina laughed lightly and hugged Yui back, "sit down my dear" she said kindly looking at him.

Ichiru bowed and spoke formally, "thank you very much"

"My my you don't have to be so formal. If you're Yui's friend you are a son of mine as well" Ushina said smiling brightly. Ichiru's eyes widened,

"Mama where is Papa?" Yui asked. Ushina ruffled her hair,

"Danzo and Aati have gone out on some errand and they're refusing to tell me what it was" Ushina said pouting, Yui giggled.

"I see when they come back tell them I'm leaving and that I love them" Yui said running up to get her extra clothes.

She ran down quickly and kissed Ushina's cheek, "bye mama I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart take care"

The two of them left Yui's house and headed to the train station.

"You have a very nice family…" Ichiru said his eyes hidden by his bangs.

Yui looked at him with a tender smile on her face,

"Like mama said you're part of our family too Ichiru" she said placing a hand on his shoulder. Ichiru moved her hand away and walked into the train without saying anything.

Yui smiled and followed him into the train…

* * *

><p><strong>There ends the chapter :3<br>Hope you guys enjoyed it ^^  
>What is the mission that the two of them have ventured upon?<br>Wait for my next update to find out ^^  
>Do R&amp;R minna ^^<br>Until next time adios amigos :D**


	3. The Suspicious Mission

**Here comes the next chapter ^^  
>My Christmas gift to you guys ^^<br>Merry Christmas to everyone :D  
>Enjoy :3<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Previously ~<strong>_

_"You have a very nice family…" Ichiru said his eyes hidden by his bangs._

_Yui looked at him with a tender smile on her face._

_"Like Mama said you're part of our family too Ichiru" she said placing a hand on his shoulder. Ichiru moved her hand away and walked into the train without saying anything._

_Yui smiled and followed him into the train…_

_**~ Currently ~**_

"Ah Ichiru I forgot to ask, what is the mission about?" Yui asked. Ichiru face palmed.

"You came all the way with me without even knowing what the mission is about?"

Yui shrugged grinning sheepishly. Ichiru sighed and handed her the flyer.

Yui looked at the flyer and gasped.

"You wanted to take such a mission alone? I must say you have guts" she said grinning.

He rolled his eyes and put his legs on the seat and put his arms behind his head resting his head on them.

Yui shook her head smiling.

"So we have to help retrieve the treasure this group of dark magic users stole from the village. Who knew I would meet the Kuroi Bandits this fast" she thought chuckling.

-Few hours later-

"Looks like arrived huh Ichiru" Yui said breathing in the fresh country air. Ichiru nodded.

"Let's go meet the head of the village"

Yui nodded and the two of them headed to the village head's house. A row of huts appeared as they walked a bit more into the village. The village was relatively clean and a few kids played in the streets. Ichiru stopped one of the kids.

"Where is the house of your village head?" he asked his eyes narrowed. The kid shivered in fear and started crying. Ichiru sighed.

"I'm not that good with kids"

Yui giggled and make a tiny dolphin sculpture out of ice and handed it to the kid. The kid's eyes widened.

"It's so pretty" the girl said. Yui smiled at her and knelt down next to her.

"Can you tell me where the house of the village head is? We came to talk to him about something important" she asked smiling. The kid nodded smiling and held Yui's hand pulling her straight ahead. Yui signaled to Ichiru and he nodded and followed.

They soon reached the village head's house. Yui looked at the girl and ruffled her hair.

"Thank you for bringing me here" she said smiling. The little girl beamed.

"You're welcome" she said and ran off.

Yui giggled.

"We have wasted enough time. Let's go in and get this started" Ichiru said walking into the head's house. Yui nodded and followed.

"Please excuse the intrusion. We are mages from Fairy Tail and we came in response to your request. May we enter?" Yui called out.

"Yes you may" a gruff voice answered.

Yui and Ichiru followed the voice to see an elderly short man sitting in a chair in the center of the room.

"Please explain to us what had happened and what you want us to do" Yui said her eyes serious.

The village head sighed and narrated the incident of how the Kuroi Bandits had entered their village in disguise and how they had stolen the treasure their forefathers had left for them.

Yui sighed and looked at the village, "what is this treasure?"

"That's a SECRET!" the village head shouted.

Ichiru and Yui recoiled in surprise.

"It's in a bag like this" the village head showing them a black strap pouch.

Yui and Ichiru nodded their eyes vary.

"Do you have any idea where the bandits might be?" Ichiru questioned. The village head nodded.

"I heard they are camping about 5 miles north of this village. They will be there tonight. Please get our treasure back to us" he asked.

Yui nodded, "leave it to us"

Ichiru narrowed his eyes and turned to Yui and nodded. The two of them left the village head's house and walked towards the place the village head had mentioned.

The village head smirked,

"To think the elementary guardian fairy would come with the wind tamer and fall into our trap"

A dark shadow marred the face of the guy standing next to him. The man merely had an evil smirk on his face and said nothing.

-With Yui and Ichiru-

"Ichiru did you notice the aura around the head? He seemed strange" Yui said thinking. Ichiru nodded,

"Something doesn't seem right. He hid what the treasure was and also if you noticed the guy standing next to the head was also pretty suspicious"

"Whatever this is it will be revealed once we recover their treasure. Let's finish this soon and get back home"

Ichiru looked at her and nodded.

-Back at the guild-

"Where is that mission of recovering a treasure taken by the Kuroi Bandits gone?" Erza said walking in her eyes flashing.

Mira looked up.

"That was the mission Yui and Ichiru had taken" Gray said standing up, "why are you asking Erza?"

"Shit they have fallen into a trap come on we don't have time to waste we need to get to them" Erza said.

"What are you talking about? Explain" Gray persisted.

"Hurry and come with me I don't have time to explain" Erza roared her voice commanding and turned to run to the train station.

Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Wendy nodded following after her. Happy and Carla flew out with them.

Mira watched the group leave worry evident in her eyes. Lisanna walked up to her.

"Don't worry Mira nee. Natsu, Gray and Erza are going to check. Besides Yui being there is in itself a relieving factor right?" she said her voice soft. Mira nodded and sighed as she went back to her work.

-Back with Ichiru and Yui-

The two of them hid behind a few bushes and looked over the campsite of the rumored Kuroi Bandits.

"What do you think Yui" Ichiru asked his eyes narrowed.

"They seem too relaxed" she replied shifting her element to earth to trace out any footsteps that might lead up to them.

A loud laughter caught the attention of the teens and Yui narrowed her eyes.

"Hold on"

Yui sat cross-legged on the ground and focused on hearing every single sound in the area. She heard the conversation of the bandits.

"To think that the village head would be such an easy prey was a favorable miscalculation on our part don't you think so Reizo?" a gruff male voice thundered.

The lean guy named Reizo snickered, "you're right there Bussho"

"I wonder when you idiots will stop yapping" another male next to them said looking bored.

"Oh shut up Shihei"

Shihei rolled his eyes and yawned.

"Toson is with the village head isn't he?" Reizo stated. Bussho nodded.

"To think it would be so easy to control his mind and rake in the village's money" Reizo said snickering. Bussho grinned. Shihei stretched lazily.

"Have you heard enough of the conversation?" Shihei said sitting up.

Yui's eyes snapped open. She turned to look at them and she saw Shihei staring right at her.

Ichiru's eyes widened, "does he know?"

Yui looked transfixed, "I don't know" she whispered back.

Ichiru turned to look at Shihei. Shihei had somehow realized the two were eavesdropping.

The other two also got up and started looking at the direction the two of them were in when Shihei turned to them and mumbled something.

Yui sighed and looked at Ichiru.

"Well there's no helping it now. You ready?" Yui said jumping down and landing smoothly in front of the three members of Kuroi Bandits.

"Ready when you are" Ichiru said jumping down next to her.

"Who are you two and what do you want with us?" Reizo asked his eyes narrowed.

Yui sighed,

"Oh we want nothing with you. It's just that you have stolen a treasure and the village head requested us to get it back for him"

"Well you can go back then you're not getting it" Bussho said laughing loudly.

"Can you keep it down really my ears are delicate" Yui said rolling her eyes.

Bussho looked angered,

"What did you say?"

"You idiot she is provoking you" Shihei said calmly. Yui smirked,

"Looks like one in the three has some brains" she said looking straight at him.

Shihei flicked his hand and a fence with razor sharp pointers made up of ice came out of the ground aimed at Ichiru and Yui. The two teens easily avoided the blow.

"Finally someone who is bored of the talk" Ichiru said holding out his hand.

A small ball of wind formed in his hand. In the blink of the eye ten of them had formed and were hovering over his hand. Yui smirked,

"Well I better get ready too. Ice guardian fairy transform"

As soon as she had given the command her body glowed and her attire changed. The two of them faced the three members of the Kuroi Bandits. She opened her closed eyes which had a determined look blazing in them.

* * *

><p><strong>There ends the chapter ^^<br>Sorry for it being such a short Christmas gift xD  
>What sort of trap have Ichiru and Yui gotten themselves into? Will the others reach them in time?<br>Wait for my next update to find out ^^  
>Until then adios amigos :D<strong>


	4. The Trap And Surprise

**Finally another chapter ^^  
>I don't own Fairy Tail or its character but I do own my OCs and the story ^^<br>Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Previously ~<strong>_

_"Finally someone who is bored of the talk" Ichiru said holding out his hand._

_A small ball of wind formed in his hand. In the blink of the eye ten of them had formed and were hovering over his hand. Yui smirked,_

_"Well I better get ready too. Ice guardian fairy transform"_

_As soon as she had given the command her body glowed and her attire changed. The two of them faced the three members of the Kuroi Bandits. She opened her closed eyes which had a determined look blazing in them._

_**~ Currently ~**_

Reizo and Bussho stared at her their mouths wide open.

"Woah woah what a pretty chick. Say why don't you join us?" Reizo said licking his lips.

A tick mark appeared on Yui's head when she understood the two of them were leeching at her.

She shot two razor sharp ice daggers at each of them and they narrowly avoided it.

"So I'm guessing you're not joining us" Bussho said his grin never wavering.

"Let's put it this way boys. If I can't defeat you and get the treasure back I will join you boys"

"Perfecto" Reizo said in a horrible Italian accent. Yui rolled her eyes,

"Since I don't like that accent of yours I'll make sure I won't lose" she said smirking.

"Keep that promise of yours" Bussho said grinning and jumping back.

The three Bandits stood grinning. Ichiru stared at them their eyes narrowed with the swirling spheres of wind hovering over his hand. Yui already had her gloves encased in ice.

"Let's get this over with" Yui said lunging at the three.

"The faster the better" Ichiru said and lunged at Shihei.

Shihei seemed to realize the Ichiru specifically came at him. He held out his hand and froze Ichiru's wind spheres. Ichiru raised his eyebrow.

"Did you think you could defeat us with such cheap tricks? Don't take us for fools" Shihei said narrowing his eyes.

"Who is using cheap tricks? Isn't it you who pulling them of?" Ichiru said a smirk appearing on his face.

Shihei's eyes widened. The wind spheres he had frozen were still in the air and had broken free of the ice.

Yui smirked as she swirled the ice around her finger. The fence that Shihei had made earlier had disappeared.

"You're trying to attack the fairy who mastered the elements she guards" Yui said smirking.

"You didn't need to take the ice away. My spheres could've broken them away by themselves" Ichiru said making more wind spheres.

"Nah the smaller the ice pieces get the harder to find them" she said smirking.

"Being in a tag team with you might not be so bad" Ichiru said smirking.

Reizo had his anger at its peak.

"Shadow pierce" he said his eyes blazing.

Immediately countless spears made of shadows flew at the two teens. Ichiru easily blasted them away with his wind spheres.

"Time to get serious eh" Bussho said lighting his arms in black fire.

Reizo had shadows swirling about him and Shihei had two swords of ice in his hands.

Ichiru's wind spheres increased considerably in number and where present all around him.

Yui frowned as she felt the ice in her hand flicker. Ichiru raised his eyebrow,

"What's wrong?"

"The question you should ask is who takes who" Yui said smirking and tightening her fist.

"Shihei is mine. you can take the other two I don't mind, but if I defeat Shihei before you defeat the other two I shall steal one of them" he said a smug smile on his face.

"We'll see about that" Yui said and opened her palms.

Ice came out freely and she had it swirling around her. She soon made a dragon out of the ice. Her eyes glowed.

"I'm not going easy on any of you" she said growling and lunged at Bussho and Reizo.

"Not so fast, shadow pierce" Reizo called out.

"Black fire volley" Bussho shouted.

"Dragon ice daggers" Yui shouted. The dragon she had made morphed into hundreds of daggers and shot out at the boys.

The tremendous attacks met in the center. Most attacks were cancelled out but a few of Reizo's shadow daggers managed to injure Yui. Bussho and Reizo both were bleeding from Yui's dagger attack.

"Ok now I don't want you in our group" Reizo shouted. A tremendous amount of shadows collected around him.

"Neither do I" Bussho said and the black fire in his hands soon encompassed his whole body.

The two of them had their eyes turn the color of shadows.

Meanwhile Shihei had a hard time deflecting Ichiru's continuous volley of wind spheres.

"This is not even the beginning" Ichiru said and increased the size of the spheres to twice their original size and shot a volley of them at Shihei.

Shihei panted and managed to freeze the spheres but the spheres broke of the ice on their own. Shihei's eyes widened.

"Surprised? My spheres have a constant torsion in them. The wind energy in them keeps spinning at 100mph speed. Freezing them is absolutely of no use" Ichiru said smirking and hurling another volley of them at Shihei.

Yui narrowed her eyes at her opponents. The ice in her hand continued to flicker.

"What is wrong with my power? The same thing happened when I tried to fight Natsu the other day…shit do forms want to be complete?" Yui thought to herself frowning.

"Please let my powers hold out till I defeat these two"

-Meanwhile-

"Explain Erza what the hell do you know" Gray said banging the table in the train.

Natsu was huddled over his face blue due to the motion sickness and Lucy worriedly looked over him soothing his back.

"The Kuroi Bandits are not after that village's treasure. Their true objective is to capture the wizards who respond to the village head's request and take their power. Yui and Ichiru have gone to the village without knowing this" Erza said tightening her fists.

Gray slumped as he thought about the conversation he had with Yui before she left with Ichiru…

"_Stay safe alright?" _

"_I will" _

The train stopped at that moment and Natsu immediately got up free from the motion sickness. He ran out of the train with the others close behind.

"I think Yui might be in trouble though. The last time we fought the smell of her fire was a little different and there was this weird feeling. She fainted right when I was about to attack her" Natsu said running ahead his eyes narrowed.

Gray's eyes widened as realization hit him.

"She can't fight now…she needs to get those keys to master her forms…shit how could I have forgotten about that" he thought to himself as he cursed his memory.

Gray ran harder and soon the five of them reached the house of the head of the village.

"Where the hell is Yui" Gray said barging into the room.

"She has gone to get back our treasure" the village head's gruff voice answered.

Gray grabbed his shirt.

"I asked you where she is"

An evil smirk was visible on the village head's face.

"Probably where we want her…to think the elementary guardian fairy and the wind tamer would appear for our request"

"Wind tamer?" Erza said narrowing her eyes.

The village head's evil laughter boomed in the room.

"You mean that you didn't know that Ichiru Akaike is the infamous wind tamer?"

Gray's anger knew no bounds and he started freezing off the neck of the village head. His eyes widened,

"I believe the question I asked was where she was" Gray said his voice threatening.

The man with the village head slowly slinked away with a huge sack in tow. Lucy noticed him at the last moment,

"Natsu that guy is leaving with a big sack" she said in a panic. Natsu immediately turned to the man and started to chase him. The sac seemed to floating on shadows and following him.

At the moment the man moved away from the village head a shadow slinked out of the village head and the village head fainted. Gray quickly unfroze his neck and Natsu hurled an attack at the man.

The man easily avoided it and chuckled.

"Fire dragon slayer Natsu…the infamous Salamander of Fairy Tail" he said removing his mask to reveal his face.

The five mages and the two exceeds were frozen in place. This man had his face filled with scars that looked too gruesome to describe. The skin on his face was charred and he looked like he had just come out of fire.

Wendy and Lucy gasped at the sight of the man and turned away their eyes tightly shut at his appearance.

"Ah what a nice thing for the Titania to accompany the Salamander to rescue their nakama" he said smirking evilly.

Natsu and Gray tightened their fists.

"Tell me where she is right now" Gray said raising his voice. The man chuckled,

"She might have already been captured by my subordinates or rather if she is as strong as rumors go then she might be still fighting them along with Ichiru" he said smirking.

"Ice make: lance" Gray shouted an array of lances shot towards the man. He chuckled and broke them to pieces easily with his shadow manipulation.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tosen and the leader of Kuroi Bandits" he said snickering.

"I don't care who the hell you are tell me where Yui and Ichiru are right now" Gray said his eyes aflame.

"They should be about 5 miles north of our location and I think she might be already engaged in a fight with my subordinates or already must've been captured" Tosen said snickering.

"I can't bear to look at that face of yours…I'll burn it to crisp" Natsu said tightening his fists.

"I'll help him. You three go to where Yui and Ichiru are" Erza commanded re-equipping into her purgatory armor.

"Oi take care of them. I'll leave the rest to you" Natsu said his hands aflame.

"Ah I know" Gray said and rushed in the direction Tosen had said Yui would be in.

Tosen turned to look at the three leaving and fired a shadow spear. Natsu's fire blocked the path.

"I believe we are your opponents" he said already standing in a fighting stance.

Erza gripped her sword tight.

"What do you plan to do the money and the powers you acquire?" she questioned.

Tosen snickered, "we need a lot of money and power to awaken a demon from Zeref's book you know? Not to mention a strengthened shadow magic to control the demon"

Erza's eyes were hidden behind her bangs.

"So you plan to awaken a demon and wreak havoc in the peaceful village"

Tosen snickered, "that's right"

"Unforgivable" Natsu shouted and punched Tosen in the face suddenly. Erza re-equipped into her heaven's wheel armor and held two swords in her hand. Her eyes were still hidden beneath her bangs.

Tosen looked angered, "you dare to punch me? I will make sure you pay for doing that"

Erza slashed through him in an instant. Tosen's eyes went wide,

"W-what…"

-Meanwhile-

"Isn't this the place the village head mentioned?" Lucy asked bent over panting. Wendy seemed a bit of breath also.

"Yes…this is it"

"But I do-"

A huge explosion interrupted Lucy from completing her sentence. The three of them turned to see Yui jumping back and two boys in front who were terribly injured.

"YUI" Gray screamed and ran to hold her before she fell.

"Yu chan!"

"Yui nee"

Her two opponents had already fallen to the floor with terrible injuries. She panted and had a hand over her rapidly beating chest. When she saw Gray her eyes widened,

"G-Gray…w-what…do-doing…here…" she panted out and held his surprisingly unstripped shirt.

Gray placed his hand over hers.

"I'm so sorry I completely forgot that you can't use the full extent of your powers and yet…and yet…"

Yui smiled wearily and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm fine Gray…please don't indulge in self-guilt again" she said a tender smile on her face. Gray took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Just what should I do with you" he said smiling and shaking his head and picked her bridal style.

"What a relief" Lucy said not realizing she was holding her breath. Wendy smiled cutely.

Suddenly Yui realized that Ichiru was still fighting with Shihei.

"Damn it…Ichiru is still fighting with Shihei" Yui said in panic. Gray narrowed his eyes,

"You can't help him in this condition" he said chiding her.

"Help? Who needs help?" Ichiru said looking a bit annoyed as he emerged carrying Shihei.

Yui's eyes widened.

"Why are you carrying that guy with you?"

Ichiru's eyes were hidden by his bangs as he remained silent for a while. He tightened the grip on the boy in his arms and walked past the four of them and the exceeds.

"I've got the treasure of that village. Let's go and give it back and get our reward" he said his voice a little different. Yui frowned.

"That wasn't my question Ichiru" she insisted.

Ichiru stopped with his backs to them. He looked over his shoulder.

"Why you ask? He is my brother" he said and turned to walk ahead.

"BROTHER?"

* * *

><p><strong>There ends the chapter ^^<br>The rescue mission ended in a success! But what is Ichiru's brother doing with the Kuroi Bandits?  
>Wait for my next update to find out ^^<br>Until next time adios amigos :D **


	5. The Akaike Brothers

**Here comes the next chapter ^^  
>Enjoy :D<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Previously ~<strong>_

_Ichiru stopped with his backs to them. He looked over his shoulder._

_"Why you ask? He is my brother" he said and turned to walk ahead._

_"BROTHER?"_

_**~ Currently ~**_

The six of them had already boarded the train back to Magnolia after saving the village head and getting their reward. The five of stared at Ichiru who had Shihei's head resting on his lap.

"You have some explaining to do Ichiru" Yui said crossing her arms over her chest frowning.

"You already recovered?" Ichiru said a bored expression on his face. Gray was about to retort but Erza put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"That isn't the answer I expected Ichiru" Yui said trying again. Ichiru sighed,

"It's a long story" he said looking out of the train window. Yui frowned,

"I'm not going anywhere" she said looking persistent.

Ichiru looked at the faces of the four of them staring back and at Natsu who was lying on Lucy's lap due to his motion sickness and sighed.

"Shihei is one year younger than me. My mother was about 7 months pregnant with Shihei when my father started fighting with my mother about pointless things. Though she was immensely sad about my father's sudden change in behavior my mother always made sure to look after me properly. The day Shihei was born that man who led the Kuroi Bandits stole him. The grief of losing her child as soon as he was born took a toll on my mother. When I was about two years old my mother contracted an illness and my father left my mother for his mistress. My mother looked after me as much as her illness allowed her to. Unknown to me she had been writing to her childhood best friend about her daily activities. When I was four years old she became bedridden. My mother's childhood friend came to visit my mother with her daughter one day. My mother entrusted me to her and died after a few hours later that day. That kind lady took me in. Suddenly her husband took their daughter and left the house. She went into depression because of that and she too passed away quickly…I left the house after that" Ichiru explained his eyes distant.

"_Ichiru…my boy…I want you to promise me that you will watch over her…" she said as she removed the chain with the heart shaped pendant, "and please give this to her…when she would need it the most…"_

"_I promise I will watch over her…"_

Ichiru touched the heart shaped pendant on his chain his eyes having a soft, distant look in them.

Everyone was staring at him unable to utter a single word. Silence loomed in the compartment. Yui was staring at him looking transfixed.

_"Th…that's why he said that…that I have a nice family…because he never experienced love from a family as a child the way I had…even if it was just for a little while"_ she thought to herself as she looked at him her eyes shaking.

Ichiru sighed and looked out of the window,

"I bet he hates me. He probably thinks mom sold him off to Tosen because she couldn't support both of us. I'm sure that's what that bastard told him" he said not meeting anyone's eyes. He tightened his fists and banged the table in front of him, "it pains me to think that he thought for all these years that mom favored me over him…if only he knew how much she cried for his loss…if only he knew how much she loved him…"

"And I couldn't take him back till now…I hope I have the ability to make his hatred disappear" he mumbled.

"You do…I'm sure you can do it" Yui said her voice low. Ichiru looked at her his eyes wide.

The others looked at Ichiru with the same smile she had. Ichiru backed up into the seat. Yui smiled tenderly at him,

"The fact that you're worried if you could make his hatred disappear in itself shows that you can make his hatred leave him" she said softly.

"I think so too" Erza said her eyes having a soft expression.

Even Wendy who until now was sniffing softly looked at Ichiru and nodded.

"Wh-why…I'm a stranger to you all"

"No you're not. Once a member of Fairy Tail you become part of the family" Lucy said her eyes ablaze. Ichiru's eyes widened as he looked at them.

"Sh-she's ri-right y- mph" Natsu said weakly amidst his horrible sickness.

Ichiru laughed despite himself and looked at everyone,

"Thank you minna…I didn't think that rumor was true but apparently it is" he said smiling.

"What rumor?" Gray said raising an eyebrow. Ichiru grinned,

"That Fairy Tail's members are just not part of the guild but also true family and nakama at heart"

"That's not a rumor that's the truth" Gray said smirking. Ichiru nodded smiling.

The girls smiled in relief that Ichiru had finally bonded with them as a friend.

-At the guild-

"TADAIMA" Natsu shouted as soon as he opened the guild hall doors and walked in.

"Are Yui and Ichiru safe?"

"Yup they're safe and in perfect condition" Natsu said grinning. A collective sigh of relief was heard in the hall and soon everyone got on with what they were doing.

"Who are you carrying Ichiru?" Mira asked noticing Shihei.

"It's a long story Mira san. Can I borrow an infirmary bed?" Ichiru said his eyes hidden by his bangs.

Gray and Yui placed a hand on his shoulder. He sighed. Yui looked at Mira and nodded.

"Of course Ichiru come this way"

She led them to the infirmary and Ichiru put Shihei on a bed and had a pained look in his eyes as he saw Shihei wince.

"Sorry for being so harsh on you Shihei…" Ichiru said his voice laced with sorrow as he crumpled a part of the bed sheet of the bed.

Yui placed her hand over Shihei's head and her hand glowed in a light sky blue color. Ichiru looked at her his eyes wide. He was about to ask her what she was doing when Gray put his hand on Ichiru's shoulder,

"She is healing him. That's a part of her wind guardian powers" he said softly. Ichiru slumped into the chair next to Shihei's bed. Yui winced as she healed Shihei.

"_Her powers can't be used to their full extent she is forcing herself"_ Gray thought to himself as he noticed her wincing and took her hand of Shihei's head. Yui looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"If he sleeps it would do the trick. Stop being so hard on yourself Yui" he said holding her wrist. She smiled as she fell against him.

"It's like you're the one who keeps me in check. I bet Saishono would love you" she mumbled as she held on to his shoulder her eyes heavy. He picked her up bridal style and sighed before chuckling.

"There's not a better job I want to do" he whispered into the sleeping girl's ear before kissing her forehead. She mumbled under her breath and nuzzled her head into his shoulder as she breathed evenly.

"I'll take her home. When Shihei's awake there is a high possibility he won't listen to you so make sure you contain him if it's necessary" Gray said looking over his shoulder as he walked out with Yui in his arms. Ichiru nodded as he watched Gray walk out with Yui. He turned to Shihei and smoothed out the younger guy's hair gently.

"Gray what happened to Yui?" Mira asked noticing him carrying an unconscious Yui in his arms.

Gray shook his head and smiled,

"Nothing happened. She just fell asleep so I'm talking her home" Gray said as he walked ahead.

Mira nodded and smiled in relief before she went back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>There ends the chapter :3<br>Yui and Ichiru have returned safely along with the others. What will tomorrow bring in the lives of our beloved Fairy Tail?  
>Wait for my next update to find out ^^<br>Until then adios amigos :D**


	6. Insecurities

**Here comes the next chapter :3  
>I won't be able to update for a while so I shall apologize now. I'm really sorry minna v.v<br>Anyways that sad part apart here is a fresh update enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Previously~<strong>_

_"Gray what happened to Yui?" Mira asked noticing him carrying an unconscious Yui in his arms._

_Gray shook his head and smiled,_

_"Nothing happened. She just fell asleep so I'm talking her home" Gray said as he walked ahead._

_Mira nodded and smiled in relief before she went back to work._

_**~ Currently ~**_

-Next morning-

Shihei held his head as he stirred awake from sleep.

_"Ugh…where am I?"_ Shihei thought to himself as he looked around.

"Is this an infirmary? Who brought me here?" he thought to himself looking confused. His eyes widened when he realized Ichiru was next to him.

_"Shit did I caught by the enemy? But…why would he bring me here?"_

"Good morning Shihei" Lisanna entered the infirmary with two plates of food in her hands interrupting Shihei's thought process.

Shihei's eyes ran over Lisanna but he stopped when he felt a chilling aura coming from Aayan who was standing at the doorway.

_"Who is she?"_ Shihei thought to himself frowning.

"Oh my…poor Ichiru he stayed up all night looking after you…he must've fallen asleep" Lisanna said setting the plates down as she looked at Ichiru.

Shihei's eyes widened as he looked at Ichiru who was slowly stirring.

"Morning Ichiru" Lisanna said smiling brightly.

"a-ah morning" Ichiru said as he yawned. Lisanna giggled.

"Why would he do that…" he asked his voice trailing. Lisanna looked surprised at his question,

"Why? It's because you're his brother" Lisanna answered back immediately.

Ichiru's eyes widened,

_"Shit"_ he thought to himself as he saw Shihei look down his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Shihei listen to me please" Ichiru said fully awake and in a panic.

"Listen to what…about how she sold me off because she couldn't support the two of us? Or abo-"

The sound of a slap resounded in the room. Ichiru stood with his bangs hiding his eyes and Shihei stood with his face turned to one side his cheek red. Lisanna's eyes widened as she watched the two of them. Aayan walked in and led Lisanna away. She looked over her shoulder once before walking out and closing the door behind her.

"What do you know…what do you know about how much mom suffered because that bastard stole you at birth? What do you know of how grief-stricken she was because she couldn't even hold you once? What do you know about how much she cried everyday hoping you would safe?!" Ichiru said his voice rising with every word he said.

"What…" Shihei said his voice caught in his throat.

"Everything that Tosen told you were lies you idiot! You don't know anything!" Ichiru shouted tears stinging his eyes.

Shihei was frozen in his spot as he listened to everything Ichiru was saying.

"What do you mean lies…are you saying that everything I believed was a lie?!" Shihei said his eyes shaking.

Ichiru pulled him into a tight hug. He resisted at the beginning but slowly Shihei gave up and slumped in Ichiru's arms tears slipping out of his eye.

"Tell me everything…I want to know the truth…about everything" Shihei said his voice low and his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Okay…" Ichiru said tightening the hold he had on his long-lost brother…

-Outside the infirmary-

Lisanna looked at the infirmary door worried. Aayan put his hand on hers and Loren sat on Lisanna's lap. She sighed as she gently combed through the little purple exceed's fur with her fingers.

-Meanwhile-

"I think Papa is getting suspicious that I keep running out of the house immediately after breakfast almost every morning" Yui said as she giggled and hooked her arm through Gray's arm. Gray turned pale,

"What a nice thing to hear early in the morning" he said sulking. Yui laughed lightly as she walked beside him. Gray looked at her a soft smile on his face as he intertwined his fingers with hers. Her cheeks turned a soft red as she interlocked her fingers with his. She felt a flutter and turned to Gray. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her,

"What is it Yui?"

"Saishono is calling me Gray. I need to go into my inner world. Can we sit down at a bench till I come back?" she asked looking at him.

He nodded and the two of them sat at a bench before Yui closed her eyes and entered her inner world…

-Inside Yui's inner world-

_"Saishono" Yui called out happily "it's a while since I saw you" _

_"Now isn't the time for this my dear. You will have the trial of the first key soon. I will tell you when and where soon but there is something I need to tell you regarding the testing methods of the keys" Saishono said getting straight to business._

_"What is it Saishono?" Yui asked frowning as she had never seen Saishono with such an expression on her face._

_"The keys will test you based on the qualities which your elements represent. Your friends can accompany you to the testing area but only you will be able to enter the testing area. The others will have to wait outside. Even I do not know about where and how the testing areas will be" Saishono said. _

_"The testing areas have spells put on them such that it can use the recent memories of you or your nakama who accompany you to test the quality that your element represents however the keys also have the power to mold those memories into anything to push you to your limits. You must remember that those keys will be used to summon dragons which implies that the dragons that will be summoned by the keys are the ones actually testing you" _

_Yui had shock etched on to her features as she tried to digest everything Saishono had said._

_"M-mold our memories…"_

_"Yes…"_

_Yui's mind was in turmoil as she did want any of her memories to be tampered with. Saishono put her hand on Yui's shoulder._

_"Don't worry my dear…though the keys do have the power to mold the memories of the guardian fairy being tested they have never manipulated them" she said smiling._

_Yui nodded still not completely convinced._

_"Once you gain the keys you will have to summon the dragon and gain its seal. The dragon will only give you its seal if it accepts to lend you its powers. Once you get the seal your respective guardian forms will have changes in them" Saishono explained further. _

_Yui nodded her mind in turmoil, "what do you mean by changes Saishono?" she asked._

_"That is unique to each guardian fairy Yui. I cannot say anything further than that" Saishono said smiling._

_Yui nodded understanding._

_"I wonder what changes her elementary guardian fairy form will have…since the basic form of her elementary guardian fairy form already has the lace detailing on the dress" Saishono thought to herself as she watched the younger girl. _

_"Is that all Saishono?" Yui asked her voice low. _

_Saishono broke out of her stupor and frowned at her tone but said nothing and nodded. Yui nodded and hugged her before leaving the place…_

-With Gray-

Gray watched Yui as her expressions changed from joy to shock to worry. He gently placed his hand on her head and caressed it softly as her head rested on his shoulder a soft frown on his face. He placed his other hand over her hands that were clasped on her lap.

Yui slowly opened her eyes and found her head resting on Gray's shoulder and his other hand on top of hers. She snuggled further into his shoulder her features contorted in worry. Gray kissed her temple and spoke gently,

"What happened Yui?"

Yui's hand went up to grasp his surprisingly unstripped shirt as she explained what Saishono had told her. Gray's hand moved up to hold hers gently.

"Yui…think of it as nothing more than a bad dream…I will be here to support you all along the way…if that lady said it won't be manipulated you have nothing to worry about right? Besides even if they will be molded the molded memories are just lies…the true memories are safe in your heart right? Just believe in them" he said softly hoping to ease her insecurities a little.

Yui nodded and tilted her head to look up at Gray. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead while wrapping an arm around her waist.

"We need to get going to the guild" he said smiling.

"Mm…let's go" Yui said a small smile on her lips.

"I promise to stay with and support you for getting all your keys Yui…I won't ever leave you" he said as he held her hand.

A soft red tinge appeared on her cheeks as she nodded and walked with him to the guild.

-At the guild-

Yui and Gray walked in to find the guild alive with the usual chatter and noise. Yui smiled softly as she felt Gray tighten his hold on her hand. She looked at Lisanna sitting with Aayan and was about to giggle when she noticed the look she had in her eyes. Yui walked towards Lisanna and Aayan with Gray following.

"Lis…what happened?" Yui asked sitting next to Lisanna. Gray sat next to Aayan opposite the girls. Lisanna's eyes had a soft, sad look in them when she narrated everything that had happened in the infirmary before she had left the room.

"I'm scared Yu…the two of them didn't leave the room since then…" Lisanna said looking down and tightening the hold on Loren. The little exceed placed his paw on Lisanna's hand in an attempt to calm her.

"It'll be alright since they both are brothers…don't worry Lis" Yui said consoling her. Lisanna nodded and when she was about to reply back the infirmary doors opened and Ichiru walked out alone. Yui stood and immediately went to talk to him.

"Ichiru…did something happen…"

"I told him everything…he said he wanted to be left alone for now…" Ichiru said his bangs hiding his eyes. Yui was about to tell him something when she closed her mouth deciding that nothing she would say right now would make him better. She hugged him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ichiru was surprised at first but gave in and held her tight his body shaking with the sobs he kept under control.

"We are all here for you Ichiru…I'm sure Shihei would understand" she said soothingly and Ichiru nodded. Gray looked at the two of them a soft smile on his face.

Yui let go of the hug and Ichiru had a small smile on his face as his worries had reduced a great deal.

"Thanks Yui…I guess a little reassuring was all I needed" he said his voice soft. Yui smiled brightly back at him,

"That's what friends are for" she said giggling. Ichiru sighed softly a gentle smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Will Gray really be okay with this though?" he asked pointing over his shoulder at Gray who seemed to be smiling a _little_ too much.

Yui giggled her cheeks a soft red,

"I love him and he knows that…he will never doubt me Ichiru but jealousy is a totally different story though" she said smiling. Ichiru nodded as he smiled.

"I just wish Shihei would get better soon" he said a look of grief crossing his eyes. Yui placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Just give him some time Ichiru…that was a lot to take in remember?" she said gently. Ichiru nodded.

"Well someone is giving me the 'evil stare' because I'm talking to you more than her" Ichiru said his eyes losing its expression. Yui looked around confused and found Miana staring the two of them with a pout. She giggled,

"Yea I guess I'll go talk to her too" Yui said giggling and walked over to where Miana was after waving a goodbye to Ichiru who nodded and left the guild.

Lisanna had left the table she was sitting at with Aayan when Aayan and Gray started their usual brawl. She joined Yui and Miana at the bar.

"Where is Lu chan and Levy chan Lis?" Yui asked looking at Lisanna. The said girl shrugged,

"They didn't come since morning Yu" Lisanna said as she sat down next to Yui. Yui frowned and nodded. She turned to Miana and smiled,

"Hey Miana" she said smiling. Miana smiled back brightly,

"Hello Yui"

"Mira nee can I have a chilled strawberry milkshake please" Yui said turning to Mira.

"For me too" Miana said immediately. Mira nodded,

"On the way girls"

Miana looked at Yui and the two girls grinned at each other before they started talking about each other's favorite books and authors. Yui was quite surprised to find that she had the same favorites as hers. The girls quickly bonded and soon started talking about their actor crushes and their favorite actors.

"Gosh have you seen the new Bleach movie?" Miana said her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Of course I have! Uryu was so dreamy in the movie" Yui sighed her eyes shining.

"I know right! Aah he is so mine" Miana said giggling.

"No way! Uryu is mine! You can have Ichigo" Yui countered immediately.

"Ichigo belongs to Rukia so I can't have him and Uryu is mine end of story"

"No he doesn't unless Ulquiorra comes back alive I won't agree to that pairing! Uryu is SO mine!"

Gray could hear them where he was sitting and his eyebrow twitched hearing Yui fighting with Miana over another guy.

The girls glared at each other before bursting out laughing. Gray walked up to her and stood with his arms crossed against his chest.

"So this 'Uryu' is hotter than I am for you Yui?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Yui gulped and turned to him smiling,

"Of course not Gray I love you and trust me you're hotter than him" she said giggling.

"Why Gray are you jealous that Yui is fighting with me over a celebrity?" Miana asked her tone teasing. Gray's cheeks turned a tinge of pink and he walked away shaking his head as he walked back to sit opposite Aayan while Miana winked at Yui who was laughing at Gray's embarrassment.

"Isn't Uryu hotter?" Miana said giggling as she whispered in Yui's ear. Yui blushed,

"Well Uryu is my celeb crush but Gray is really the only one who can make me feel all fluttery by just smiling at me" she whispered back giggling.

"I heard that Yu" Lisanna said giggling. Yui hid her face,

"Stop teasing me Lis" she said waving the girl off. Lisanna and Miana giggled.

Mira watched the three girls talk excitedly to each other with a soft smile on her face as she prepared the chilled strawberry milkshakes for the girls.

"_Watching these girls smile and bond so easily with each other and strengthening their bond further always make me feel so good inside" _she thought to herself giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>There ends the chapter :3<br>I hope it was enjoyable :3  
>What kind of new obstacle will the keys present to Yui? Will she be able to overcome her insecurities? What is the first test going to be?<br>Wait for my next update to find out ^^  
>Until then adios amigos :D<strong>


	7. The First Key Reveals Itself

**Here comes the next chapter ^^  
>Without further ado let's move into the chapter ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Previously ~<strong>_

_"Well Uryu is my celeb crush but Gray is really the only one who can make me feel all fluttery by just smiling at me" she whispered back giggling._

_"I heard that Yu" Lisanna said giggling. Yui hid her face,_

_"Stop teasing me Lis" she said waving the girl off. Lisanna and Miana giggled._

_Mira watched the three girls talk excitedly to each other with a soft smile on her face as she prepared the chilled strawberry milkshakes for the girls._

_"Watching these girls smile and bond so easily with each other and strengthening their bond further always make me feel so good inside" she thought to herself giggling._

_**~ Currently ~**_

-That evening-

Yui had managed to keep a fake smile on her face throughout the day and now she felt tired. She walked into her house and ate her dinner quietly before heading to bed.

"She seems awfully quiet today" Ushina commented after Yui had left to her room.

"Something must have happened…and it must be something serious" Danzo said narrowing his eyes, "I hope that wretched brat didn't upset her" he said his voice murderous. Ushina shook her head,

"Give that poor boy a break Danzo. We'll ask Yui about this tomorrow morning go to bed now. I'll join you after I'm done cleaning up" Ushina chided Danzo and walked into the kitchen.

"_I hope you will tell us what had happened Yui…and I hope it's not something serious…"_ Danzo thought to himself as he walked into the bedroom.

"_Yui…"_ Ushina thought to herself worriedly as she stared cleaning the dishes.

-With Yui-

"_Why do the keys have to mold our memories to test me…I want my memories to stay as they are…no matter if they're gruesome or happy…do I really need those keys…are my current powers not enough to protect everyone around me?" _

Yui climbed into her bed with sleep being the last thing on her mind. Her thoughts were a mess and she didn't know what she wanted to do anymore. She sighed audibly as she sat with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees.

"_What should I do…"_ she thought to herself sighing and falling on the bed facing the ceiling her right arm over hiding her eyes…

-Next morning-

Yui woke up the next morning feeling a little drowsy. She showered and wore a simple white and blue knee length sundress and went downstairs to get breakfast.

Ushina had already prepared her favorite dishes for breakfast. Yui had bags under her eyes and Ushina gave a gentle pat to her head when the two of them hugged each other.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Ushina asked caressing Yui's hair. Yui hugged her tight and hid her face in Ushina's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do Mama…and this is a quite a serious matter…" Yui mumbled as she rested her head in Ushina's shoulder.

Ushina led Yui to the couch and made Yui's head rest against her shoulder after the two of them sat down. Yui hid her face in Ushina's shoulder and sobbed her body shaking. Ushina frowned as she gently smoothed through Yui's hair.

"Do you want to tell me about it sweety?" Ushina asked her voice soft. Yui nodded her body trembling.

"Remember Gray told you about how Saishono had said I needed four keys to start my advanced training?" Yui asked her voice shaking and taking in deep pants. Ushina nodded and cooed to her consoling her and holding her tightly.

"Saishono said that the keys will test me based on the quality they represent and to do that they can even mold our memories into however they wish and the ones truly testing me will be the dragons summoned by the respective keys" she said whimpering in Ushina's arms. Ushina smiled gently,

"So that's what is bothering you Yui?" she questioned her voice light. Yui nodded holding on to Ushina tighter.

"Silly girl you're worried that your memories will be _manipulated _when Saishono said that your memories will be _molded_. There's a difference between the two" she said as she caressed Yui's head. Yui raised her head and looked at Ushina confusion in her eyes,

"What do you mean Mama?" she asked.

"It means that just within the testing area your memories will be changed into however the dragons wish to test you _but_ the actual memories will not be tampered with" Ushina reassured her smiling. Yui's eyes widened,

"Really Mama? How do are you so sure?"

"Of course silly and don't ask me how I know I'm not going to tell you. Don't you command over Renga? Isn't she a dragon herself? Do you think she would do something as cruel as tampering with your memories for the sake of testing you?" Ushina questioned.

"Why didn't I think of that…GAH I've been such a nincompoop" Yui said wiping her tears away and face palming herself. Ushina laughed lightly watching her.

"You thought the keys would change your actual memories?" Ushina asked her voice teasing. Yui pouted,

"Well it was scary alright…no matter what happened in the past…everything helped to make me what I am today…whether bitter or sweet experiences they all make me who I am…I didn't want that changed Mama…" she said her voice soft and a soft smile on her face.

"Not to mention you must be having some _really_ nice memories specifically with a certain someone" Ushina said looking away an innocent expression on her face. Yui's face turned red,

"MAMA!" she whined. Ushina burst out laughing and wiped a tear from her closed right eye while the left eye remained open.

"Sorry sorry it was funny to see that expression on your face" she said opening both eyes and holding out her arms. Yui giggled and hugged Ushina tight.

"Thanks Mama. I owe you one" she said and turned to leave.

"Oi eat your breakfast" Ushina said her voice dripping with malice. Yui developed goose bumps and quickly ate her breakfast. Ushina smiled sweetly and Yui grinned as she waved goodbye and headed to the guild.

"_I need to tell Gray I finally figured out what Saishono actually meant when she said the keys can mold my memories to test me"_ Yui thought to herself smiling as she ran towards the guild.

-Meanwhile-

"Jiro did you collect the information I told you to collect?"

"Yes Hime sama I have" Jiro said bowing as he handed over the papers containing the information he collected. The girl took the papers with her hood firmly in place above her head.

"_If she will be told about her new key soon I need to find out what quality of hers is tested to be able to stop her by manipulating the illusions…what a pain"_ she thought to herself as she tightly gripped the papers in hand. She raised her head.

"If I need you I will contact you and we will meet in this same place at the same time. You may leave now" she said waving the man away.

Jiro Hirasi nodded as he bowed once again to the girl in front of him.

"As you wish Hime sama I will leave and come back when you have ordered me to do so till then I shall guard the house" Jiro said bowing a final time before turning to leave.

He looked over his shoulder to find that his Mistress had already left.

"_What is Master making you do now Hime sama…"_ Jiro thought to himself as he walked ahead.

-At the guild-

"Mira nee where is Gray?" Yui asked looking relieved. Mira looked at the jumpy girl with a smile,

"He must be somewhere here probably fighting with Natsu" she said giggling. Yui grinned and was about to thank her when she heard Natsu's loud voice.

"You did it now ice princess" Natsu said his hands lit in fire. Gray stood watching him a grin on his face,

"Have I now flame brain?" he countered.

"GRAY!" Yui called out to him loudly a smile on her face. Distracted by hearing her voice Gray turned and received a good punch to the face. Natsu smirked,

"Oops I just bashed your face on purpose" he said. Gray growled,

"I'll come back and settle this flame brain" he said and ran to meet Yui.

Somehow in the scuffle he lost his shirt. Yui stood with her arms crossed. Gray blinked,

"What is Yui?"

"Your shirt Gray" Yui said pouting.

"Shoot" Gray said and searched for his shirt and finally found it under a table. He wore it and walked back to Yui. She smiled brightly and held his hand and ran out of the guild with him in tow.

"Maaaaan I wish Lucy would get here sooner…Yui just had to come and take my venting machine out" Natsu said sulking. The others around him snickered. Meanwhile Miana entered the guild just in time to see Yui pulling Gray outside and pouted that she couldn't talk to her again.

-Meanwhile-

"_The first key finally reveals itself" Saishono thought to herself smiling, "I'll have to tell Yui about this" _

-Outside the guild-

The two of them sat down under the very same tree that they first kissed. Gray pulled her into his arms,

"What happened? You seem oddly happy for someone who was so depressed just yesterday" Gray said resting his head on hers. She giggled,

"Mama just explained what Saishono had said Gray. I was misunderstanding the whole thing" she said a happy smile on her lips.

"Really?" Gray said a smile returning to his face. Yui nodded,

"The keys will not _manipulate_ the memories rather they will just _mold_ them to test me" she said quoting her mother. Gray blinked,

"What…"

Yui giggled and explained what her mother had told her. Gray nodded finally understanding,

"It's good to hear that. Now you will be able to face the challenge head on won't you?" Gray said gently smoothing out her hair. Yui nodded snuggling closer to him.

"I was so scared Gray…"

"Because you have a lot of memories that you want kept safe am I right?" Gray said laughing lightly as he completed her sentence. Yui giggled and nodded her cheeks turning a soft pink. Gray lightly kissed her forehead,

"So did Saishono tell you anything about when and where the first key will test you?" Gray questioned and Yui shook her head,

"She didn't tell me anything regarding that"

"I wonder what element the first key would represent and which quality of you it represents" Gray said smiling gently. Yui nodded,

"I'm thinking of the same thing too" she said resting her head on his shoulder her eyes closed and her breathing even. Gray chuckled lightly and wound his arm around her waist pulling her closer. She scuttled closer and placed her palm on his chest. He placed his hand over hers and closed his eyes. Her cheeks turned a soft pink and a soft smile graced her lips.

"_Bloody hell stop being all lovey dovey and continue the talk about what kind of qualities her elements would represent damn it"_ the hooded figure thought banging the tree she was hiding behind as she watched the two of them venting her frustration on the tree. She waited for a while and then gave up.

"_I don't think they are going to be talking about this any longer…I need to know what element will be tested and what quality of her it's going to represent…bloody hell…just my luck that the guy she trusts the most has become her boyfriend…"_ she thought and turned to leave. She looked over her shoulder and saw the two of them snug in each other's arms and happy smiles on their faces.

"_Sick…the only thing love does is make your life a living hell"_ she thought to herself her face scrunched in disgust and her purple eyes flashing in anger as she walked away.

-With Yui-

Yui opened her eyes slowly and her cheeks turned a soft pink realizing how snugly she fit in Gray's arms. She felt the flutter and realized Saishono was calling her. Gray breathed in deeply his eyes still closed. Yui giggled softly her cheeks a soft red.

"I'm going to see Saishono, I'll be back soon" Yui whispered and closed her eyes to go into her inner world.

-Inside the inner world-

"_Yui" Saishono called out when she realized Yui had entered. Yui smiled brightly and ran to hug Saishono._

"_I see that you finally got over the insecurities you had" she said giggling. Yui pouted,_

"_You could've been more specific you know?" _

_Saishono laughed,_

"_Where's the fun if I explain everything to you?" _

"_Hpmh…well what did you call me here for?" Yui questioned getting back the subject. Saishono's face adorned a serious expression,_

"_The first key that will test you has revealed itself" Saishono said her voice serious. Yui's eyes widened,_

"_What…which element is it going to represent and which quality of mine will it represent?" Yui questioned._

"_It will represent your fire element and the quality which it will test is solely based on you. Each guardian fairy has a unique quality that her element represents and the qualities vary depending on the fairy. We both control fire elements but the quality which my element represents maybe different from the one your element will represent" Saishono explained. Yui sulked,_

"_What quality did your element represent?" she questioned quickly,_

_Saishono shook her head, "I can't reveal that yet" she said her voice stern._

"_When will you reveal it then?" Yui asked looking desperate._

"_After you gain the keys of all your elements" she said her voice final._

"_Man this sucks" Yui said pouting. Saishono wanted to laugh but she kept her expressions in check._

"_That is all for now. I will take you to the testing area on the designated day…till then train your elements properly and master the skill of integrating them" Saishono said. _

_Yui nodded and gave her a final hug and goodbye before she teleported back._

-Outside-

Yui opened her eyes to find Gray looking at her a small smile on his lips. Her cheeks turned a soft pink,

"Gray when did you wake up?" she asked looking surprised.

"I heard you whisper that Saishono called you" he said chuckling. Yui pouted,

"Which means you weren't sleeping" she said crossing her arms over her chest. Gray laughed,

"How can I when I have such a pretty girl to watch over" he said his voice light. Yui's cheeks turned a dark red and she poked his cheek,

"Meanie" she said sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed leaning in to kiss the corner of her mouth and moved back his face still close to hers. Her cheeks flushed and she closed her eyes her breathing even. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

She wove her fingers through his hair and he pulled her close into his arms in a gentle embrace. His hands rested gently against her waist and cheek as he deepened the kiss. She placed her palm on his chest with her other hand weaving through his hair.

They broke for air and looked into each other's eyes their cheeks flushed. He gently cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her forehead. She placed her hands over his and closed her eyes for the moment that his lips pressed against her forehead before opening them again to look into his. The two of them smiled at each other before Gray pulled her into his arms.

"Saishono told me that the first key has revealed itself" Yui said sitting on his lap her head resting on his shoulder. He held her hand gently.

"Which element's key is it?"

"Fire" Yui said tracing circles on his chest. Gray placed his hand on hers,

"Any ideas on which quality of yours it represents?" Gray questioned. Yui shook her head. He nodded,

"We'll figure it out don't worry" he said ruffling her hair.

She sighed as she shifted slightly to hide her face in his shoulder. He smiled as he rested his head on hers and tightened his hold on her.

"_I wonder which quality my fire element represents" _Yui thought to herself as she closed her eyes and breathed evenly…

* * *

><p><strong>There ends the chapter :D<br>The first key has revealed itself according to Saishono. Which quality of Yui does it represent? How will the key test Yui?  
>Wait for my next update to find out ^^<br>Till then adios amigos :D**


End file.
